Research has shown that applying reduced pressure to a tissue wound may provide several beneficial effects. For example, applying sub-atmospheric pressure to a wound may lead to retraction of the damaged tissue edges and thus may expedite healing by facilitating wound contraction. Reduced pressure wound therapy may also provide mechanical stimulation to the damaged tissue, which may release growth factors to the wound bed to promote healing. In some cases, applying suction to a wound may remove necrotic tissue from the wound bed and may help to reduce bacterial load.
In light of these and other benefits of reduced pressure tissue therapy, methods and devices that ensure a reliable application of reduced pressure to a wound may be desirable.